


Игра сознания

by Kumchibapchi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin sees nightmares, F/M, I forgot to post this story and thought that she was already here, Mikasa and Annie are friends, Necessary Conversations, Post-Canon, now think about who you are talking about, spoilers 135, they are in love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumchibapchi/pseuds/Kumchibapchi
Summary: После пробуждения Армин чувствует, будто в самом деле горит, как спичка. Он избавляется от всего, что может накапливать тепло — откидывает в сторону плащ и расстёгивает молнию своего спального мешка. Кошмары после той битвы с Бертольдом и Райнером не оставляют его. Но, когда Армин просыпается, то всегда оказывается укрыт от холодного зимнего ветра, а человек, позаботившийся об этом, уходит быстрее, чем он открывает глаза.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart
Kudos: 15





	Игра сознания

Когда Армин открывает глаза и осматривается вокруг, ему кажется, словно он зашёл в свою палатку меньше пяти минут назад, но темнота, окружающая его, убеждает, что это было не так. Сквозь неё разведчик практически не видит других людей, которые так же располагаются рядом с ним в своих небольших спальных мешках — только чужое дыхание, сопение и едва слышный храп становятся подтверждением присутствия товарищей вокруг. Клубок белого пара поднимается в воздух, пока Армин тяжело вздыхает и протирает дрожащей против собственной воли ладонью своё лицо, стараясь взять эмоции под контроль, успокоить своё дыхание и испуганно бьющееся сердце. Некоторое время назад ему казалось, что кошмары наконец оставили его в покое, но…

В них Армину невероятно жарко. Он задыхается. Горит. В самом деле чувствует, как его тело плавится в пылающем огне, пока не немеет окончательно, охваченное бесконечным жаром. Арлерт не может разобрать своего крика, не может проснуться или остановить это — он просто сгорает раз за разом дотла, пока не начинает осыпаться, как песок между пальцев около моря. А затем все начинается заново. Снова и снова. Бесконечное количество раз. Духота. Жар. Огонь.

Бертольд, который наблюдает за ним отстранённым взглядом. О чем он думает?

Кожа Армина покрывается пузырями от окружающего жара, плавится, сгорает быстрее, чем он успевает осознать, что это продолжается снова. Арлерт воспламеняется подобно спичке. Как порох или горючее вещество. В этих снах он не может умереть, как бы сильно не просил об этом. Они бесконечны. А он — вечен.

Армин плохо помнит свои ощущения, накатившие в тот момент, когда он действительно сгорел. Со слов других разведчиков, его тело практически превратилось в пепел. Но таковой была его реальность — сон же представлялся иным. Быстрым. Медленным. Быстрым. Медленным. Вечным, подобно огромной глыбе, отколовшейся от пробитой высокой стены — те секунды, за которые она неумолимо приближалась к убегающим людям, были неописуемыми, словно вместившими в себя все: прошлое, настоящее, будущее. Мгновенное понимание, что ничего больше не имеет значения, кроме тяжелого осколка, сбивающего не только людей, но и дома. То, что сносит со своего пути все… Что-то такое вечное, словно вселенная, взрывающаяся в один и тот же миг.

Когда Армин просыпается, ему всегда невероятно жарко и страшно. Он не боится смерти, если знает, ради чего жертвует собой, но в тех возгораниях не замечает никакого смысла. Они просто существуют в его снах, и парень не может сказать точно, что чувствует, когда думает об этом. У Армина есть не так много времени, которое он может потратить на сон. Но его преследуют все эти кошмары, словно прорывающиеся в реальность через его сознание. Вместе с Бертольдом, которого он съел, став Титаном. Армин не хотел этого и не заслужил такой силы. Теперь он был в его голове? Арлерт постоянно видит в своих снах бывшего товарища, который оказался его врагом — Титаном. Бертольд наблюдает за тем, как Армин сгорает, но никогда не выглядит довольным.

Он плачет?

Армин всегда расстёгивает спальный мешок и откидывает плащ в сторону, лишь бы избавиться от этого сильного жара, который продолжает ощущать даже после своего пробуждения. Обычно после этого усталость в очередной раз побеждает его, заставив опустить веки и погрузиться в сон. Независимо от того, когда и где он находится — зимой в горах, летом в казарме или в экспедиции. Будь он обычным человеком, не владеющим силой Титана, Армин давно бы подхватил какую-нибудь простуду и умер, ведь постоянно засыпал, как бы сильно не сопротивлялся необходимому сну. Он писал отчёты, стоял на дежурствах, читал книги, разговаривал с товарищами и кадетами. Пытался не спать, но постоянно оставался проигравшим и скинувшим с себя важные источники тепла — единственные, которые присутствовали рядом всегда — спальный мешок и старый плащ.

Однако, просыпаясь спустя некоторое время, Армин замечал, что оказался предусмотрительно укрыт собственным плащом. Иногда спальный мешок также был аккуратно застегнут чужими руками. Но разведчику ещё ни разу не удалось столкнуться с этим человеком лицом к лицу. Сперва он был сбит с толку, считая, что делает это сам, когда замерзает, но затем понял, что ошибается — неизвестный товарищ оказывал ему заботу, незаметно защищая от холода. Армин хотел вычислить его, чтобы поблагодарить за все, что тот для него делал. Казалось, один раз разведчику даже удалось схватить ночного гостя за пальцы, но тот быстро справился с его сонной слабой хваткой, пользуясь тем, что Арлерт все еще спал. Не крепко, но достаточно, чтобы кто-то мог без проблем высвободиться из его рук и вернуться туда, откуда пришёл.

Кажется, он лежит без движения целую вечность, пытаясь справиться с нахлынувшими на него негативными чувствами после пробуждения. Уже привычная тяжесть продолжает тянуть Армина куда-то вниз, не позволяя спокойно вздохнуть, пока он не может найти сил даже на одно движение. Он устал. У него нет сил. Он не хочет чувствовать и видеть это. Но не может прекратить.

Армин улавливает какое-то осторожное движение в нескольких сантиметрах от себя, прежде чем чувствует, как его заботливо накрывают зелёным плотным плащом и переключаются на молнию спального мешка — несмотря на темноту, действия человека оказываются четкими, но осторожными, словно он проделывал это тысячу раз подряд, пока не достиг совершенства. Даже на расстоянии Армин ощущает волну беспокойства и заботы, которая накрывает его с головой от него. Человек, пришедший на помощь, практически бесшумно застегивает его спальный мешок и вновь уходит быстрее, чем разведчику удаётся открыть глаза. Веки снова становятся слишком тяжёлыми.

Он решает, что в следующий раз не окажется в такой ситуации, ведь кошмаров не будет… Но Арлерт проигрывает усталости на протяжении нескольких дней, в которые эта личность продолжает приходить, чтобы также тихо и едва заметно позаботиться о нем. Это нечестно.

Спустя время Армин вновь испуганно распахивает глаза и задыхается не то от страха, не то от жара — настолько реалистичного, словно его палатка горит. Темнота оказывается такой кромешной, что ему не удается увидеть даже силуэт собственной руки, которой он вновь откидывает плащ куда-то в сторону и расстёгивает молнию, запоздало понимая, что рядом может быть другой спящий человек. Разведчик затихает и прислушивается к окружающей тишине. Он всегда приходит самым последним, долгое время работая над стратегией и отчетами, но в темноте не может увидеть лиц окружающих его людей.

Некоторое время Армин по-прежнему лежит без движения и пытается разложить свои мысли по полочкам — по ночам ему всегда было проще собраться и проанализировать все, что крутилось в его голове раз за разом, словно волчок. Давние товарищи спят уже несколько часов, поэтому у него создаётся впечатление, будто он находится здесь в одиночестве. Темнота поглощает так, что совсем скоро парень начинает сомневаться в том, что его глаза действительно открыты. Он правда не спит? Или стоит ожидать очередного неправильного возгорания, что возможно только во сне? Армин прочитал достаточно книг на эту тему, чтобы понимать: с ним творится что-то не то.

Стоит ли полагаться на литературу по медицине (основам психологии, поправляет себя он), найденную в заброшенной библиотеке?

Закрывая глаза, разведчик нередко видит широкие незнакомые улицы с высокими домами и людьми, на плечах которых оказываются ленты, означающие неизвестно что. Он практически сразу понимает, что в очередной раз видит чужие воспоминания, что смешались с его собственными так быстро, что Армин даже не заметил этого — он был слишком поглощён тем, что требовалось сделать после той битвы, чтобы осознать все вовремя. Теперь воспоминания всплывали каждый раз неожиданно, пробуждаясь из-за всяких внезапных случаев и действий. Воспоминание каждого Колоссального Титана.

Армин отвлекается от своих размышлений только после того, как снова чувствует рядом с собой чужое присутствие — человек, который ранее приходил к нему ни один раз, бесшумно возникает сбоку от его спального мешка и поднимает плащ, ранее брошенный им в сторону. Армин хочет нарушить тишину, пока товарищ резким движением встряхивает вещь, но так и не делает этого. Он всматривается в темноту, пытаясь понять, кем является этот человек — становится сразу ясно, что на его (её, вскоре понимает Армин) плечах также оказывается накинут плащ, эмблемы которого он не может рассмотреть, как бы не старался. Сейчас он используется девушкой в качестве одеяла, даже после того, как она поднялась со своего места и пришла сюда, чтобы помочь Арлерту.

Когда она осторожно накрывает его плечи поднятым плащом, совершая отточенные движения, Армин сам не замечает, как быстро поднимает руку со спального мешка и опускает на чужую ладонь. Он слегка сжимает её, пытаясь определить, кому она может принадлежать — кисть оказывается небольшой и холодной, с тонкими запястьем и пальцами. Армин держит чужую руку в своей всего несколько секунд, и тихий голос в его голове твердит ему, что он поступает плохо, ведь чувствует, как девушка замирает на месте, словно статуя, и даже не пытается забрать свою руку из его. Конечно же, Арлерт знает, что любой человек, застигнутый за проявлением какой-никакой заботы, будет чувствовать дискомфорт, особенно если пытался сохранить анонимность. А ещё он знает, что, скорее всего, незнакомка просто жалеет его — Армин не знает, что может быть хуже, чем жалость. Но то, что он осознает спустя секунду, выбывает из его головы все мысли.

— Энни?

Несмотря на практически полную тишину, его голос звучит намного тише, чем обычно. Армин держал её за руку всего лишь несколько мгновений, но этого оказалось вполне достаточно, чтобы запоздало понять — на пальце её руки по-старому оказалось небольшое кольцо, на самом деле являющееся оружием. Армин не только сам попался на эту уловку, когда загнал её в ловушку несколько лет назад, и в дальнейшем слишком часто видел кольцо через толстый слой льда, но и использовал его сам. Разведчик знал это кольцо даже лучше, чем саму Энни, которая для всех оставалась тайной. Конечно же, он уже несколько раз пытался показать ей, что она может доверять ему — естественно, только если сама захочет поделиться с ним чем-то, как когда-то делал он, пока разговаривал с ней в подземелье, даже не зная, слышит ли Энни его голос.

(Теперь она могла узнать его голос среди тысячи других, но знать об это солдату было необязательно).

— Энни, — вновь предпринимает попытку Армин, пытаясь подняться, — постой…

К удивлению, вместо того, чтобы окончательно опустить плащ и убрать руки, она наоборот удерживает разведчика на месте за плечи, не позволяя окончательно избавиться от той сонливости, что без проблем слышится в его голосе. Энни не кажется растерянной, но и разговаривать также не собирается, понимает он. Как многие разы до этого, несмотря на то, что понимает, что им было необходимо обсудить все, что между ними произошло. Армину казалось, что после разговора на корабле она намеренно избегала ситуаций, в которых они могли бы остаться наедине — постоянно рядом с ними находились другие люди, и разговоры становились строго официальными, не выходящими за рамки оговоренных ранее проблем. Раньше Энни сразу ставила все точки над «i» и не позволяла другим людям строить заведомо ложные ожидания.

(С недавнего времени все стало намного запутаннее).

Но теперь что-то изменилось. Как раз тогда, когда эти разговоры касались их отношений. После того, что случилось за эти месяцы, Армин готовил себя к любому другому итогу, но никак не к тому, что Энни просто проигнорирует все. Она могла бы просто сказать ему, что ей не нравится то, что между ними происходит (или он, чего уж греха таить), но продолжала вести себя также, как прежде. А теперь выяснилось, что она заботилась о нем все это время… Что это значит? Эрен называл его дураком в то время как сам не мог набраться смелости, чтобы откровенно поговорить с Микасой, и Армин был не согласен.

Убедившись, что Армин действительно останется на месте, Леонхарт отпускает его.

— Не вставай, — наконец скучающе отвечает Энни, — ты скоро уснёшь. Тебе нужно поспать.

Арлерт не знает, как ему относиться к тому, что все это время она была уверена, что он в очередной раз уснет быстрее, чем поймёт, что происходит. Сколько раз подобное происходило? Возможно, Армин видел Энни и раньше, но просто не запомнил? Та рука, которую ему удалось поймать ранее, была немного больше, чем её. К нему подходило два человека? Но разведчик не уделяет этим мыслям должного внимания, концентрируясь на том, что происходит сейчас.

Его вопрос звучит быстрее, чем Армин успевает это осознать:

— Ты знаешь что-нибудь о снах после принятия спинномозговой жидкости? — кроме неё был только Эрен, которому не хотелось верить даже после того, как все разрешилось. Энни не стала бы врать ему, особенно на этот счёт. Она прошла через то же самое, являясь ещё ребёнком.

— Они не должны быть такими, — её голос звучит немного ближе, чем раньше, благодаря чему Армин понимает, что она села сбоку от него, чтобы никого не разбудить. К тому времени его зрение адаптируется к темноте, и ему удаётся увидеть, как Энни заправляет за ухо прядь распущенных волос, прежде чем продолжает: — ты слишком зацикливаешься на этом, Армин.

— Я… я знаю, что не имею права спрашивать у тебя что-то об этом, но ты единственная…

— Я знаю, что тебе жарко, но ты не умрёшь, — одновременно с ним начинает Энни, но продолжает, пока Армин прерывается: — это просто игра твоего сознания. Ты будешь в порядке.

Армин несколько мгновений с удивлением наблюдает за ней и действительно не может найти никаких причин не верить в услышанные слова, не верить Энни. Ему предстоит ещё многое узнать о полученной силе, к которой обычно готовят людей с самого детства. Он боится задумываться о том, сколько лет осталось у Энни — естественно, они уже давно ищут способы отмены проклятья Имир, но он не может относиться к нему так просто. Пусть Армин и старается верить в лучшее, однако знает, что время никогда не стоит на месте. Естественно, вариант с передачей силы даже не рассматривался.

Если им не удастся остановить это, то каждый из них унесёт эту силу с собой — Армин знает, что Энни считает также.

Однако, помимо этого, у них были и другие темы, требующие обсуждения. Чем раньше они поговорят об этом, тем проще будет в дальнейшем, думает Армин. Но затем задумывается над тем, является ли данное время подходящим для подобных разговоров — всегда казалось, что к таким обсуждениям стоит подходить со всем вниманием, а не по ночам в палатке посреди сугробов неизвестно где. На неизученных землях, на которых люди вымерли чёрт знает когда. Между ними было слишком много недоговоренностей — будь те материальными, солдаты давно бы оказались на разных краях света. Но они не могли слышать друг друга даже сейчас, находясь близко, как никогда раньше.

Они уже не враги, но ещё не…

Армин сам не замечает, как в итоге оказывается напротив Энни, несмотря на её просьбы оставаться на месте. Он сразу понимает, что девушка просто надеялась, что он разговаривал с ней сквозь сон и мог погрузиться в него ещё глубже, в дальнейшем не запомнив, что она подходила. Некоторые товарищи по-прежнему тихо сопят или даже пинаются, задевая своих соседей, пока Армин пытается быстро собраться с мыслями, чтобы емко и конкретно высказать все, что хочет. Однако они некстати начинают путаться, пускаясь в сплошной хаос, пока он против собственной воли (вранье) наблюдает за Энни. Она не торопится возвращаться к своему спальному мешку, который находится так далеко, что Армин даже до этого не знал, что они находятся в одной палатке. Но они впервые за долгое время могут поговорить без других людей, которым постоянно что-то нужно. Срочно. Прямо сейчас. И быстрее.

— Энни, послушай, я знаю, что сейчас, возможно, не подходящее время, но… — конечно же, он не собирается вынуждать Энни говорить о том, о чем она, возможно, пытается забыть, однако вновь теряется под её внимательным взглядом. — Я просто пытаюсь сказать, что пойму, если ты…

Армин был силён в переговорах с другими людьми и проводил их, несмотря ни на что, но сегодня он не уверен, что знает, какие слова будут правильными. Конечно же, разведчик никогда не знает ничего наверняка. Однако Энни было читать сложнее, чем других людей, ведь она была таким же превосходным стратегом, каким являлся он. Это едва ли не сразу становилось причиной для волнения, что постоянно отличалось от того, с чем Армину удалось встретиться раньше.

Например, Армин волнуется сейчас, вопреки эмоциональной и физической усталости, которые должны были перекрыть все его чувства. Уничтожить до основания. Разведчик чувствует, как его ладони становятся постепенно влажными, горло пересыхает, а холод, сопровождающий их путешествие, перестаёт ощущаться так отчётливо, как раньше. Арлерт неопределенно взмахивает рукой, пытаясь уловить потерянную мысль.

Он снова выглядит глупцом?

Кажется, Армин впервые видит столько эмоций на ее лице, обычно выражающим лишь скуку. Только став старше, он в полной мере осознал, что взгляд Энни был не столько холодным, сколько безжизненным. Несмотря на все свои убеждения, теперь разведчик нередко ловил себя на мысли, что хотел бы изменить это, ведь после своей трансформации и обретения чужих воспоминаний стал понимать девушку ещё лучше, чем прежде. Намного лучше — понимал, почему она стала собой.

Энни тем временем удивлённо моргает, постепенно осознавая, что именно Армин пытается сказать.

Неужели из-за того, что она не знала, как начать этот разговор, он решил, что…

— Нет, — громче, чем планировала, возражает она, — замолчи. То есть… Ты неправильно меня понял, — наконец собирается с мыслями Энни, практически не выдавая своей растерянности, — я чувствую к тебе то же самое? Мне нужно чуть больше времени? Я имею ввиду, что не игнорирую это. Ох, как же это… — последние слова девушка шепчет себе под нос и даже хмурится, вероятно, оставаясь недовольной своим ответом.

Да, это звучит глупо. Но некоторые люди (Пик) говорят, что в их возрасте можно побыть глупыми хотя бы секунду. Секунда глупостей Энни затянулась, беря своё начало от Кадетского училища, в котором она позволила себе относиться к врагам иначе. И продолжалась до сих пор, пока она сидела напротив Армина и пыталась помочь ему разобраться с кошмарами, вызванными действиями её погибшего товарища. Его товарищ также был причиной ночных кошмаров Энни. Убитый ею. Энни было легче описать технологию всех бойцовских приемов, которые она знает, чем говорить… об этом.

Армин прекрасно знает, что ей, должно быть, трудно вот так сразу говорить о своих чувствах после того, как она долгое время держала абсолютно все глубоко в себе, боясь привязаться к кому-либо. Но, к удивлению, даже после всех слов и вопросов, которые звучали неопределенно, Армин чувствует внезапную надежду — получается, Энни не считает его дураком и даже не исключает, что что-то чувствует к нему? К нему. То есть, к Армину Арлерту, который не представляет из себя ничего особенного и является едва ли не самым слабым среди других военных или полицейских?

Хорошо.

Ей нужно чуть больше времени? Отлично. Возможно, теперь Армину тоже нужно чуть больше времени, чтобы разобраться с хаосом мыслей в своей секунду назад практически пустой голове, и с сердцем, которое бьётся так быстро, что он чувствует это. Успокаивает только то, что Энни тоже кажется слегка удивленной, пусть и только первые несколько секунд, ведь умеет контролировать свою мимику явно лучше, чем он. Это было не так уж трудно, как Армин думал раньше. Но смущение точно будет сопровождать его на протяжении долгого времени — благо, в темноте Энни не может увидеть, как сильно горит его лицо. Также, как и он не видит её.

— Ты можешь видеть воспоминания… — начинает Энни и сразу же запинается, — своего предшественника, но не должен зацикливаться на этом. Теперь Сила Колоссального Титана принадлежит тебе, и это самое главное. Прекращай винить себя, плевать, что говорят другие.

Хоть передача силы была обычным делом для марийцев, Леонхарт все же было тяжело осознавать, что мужчина, с которым она провела большую часть своей жизни, никогда не вернётся домой. Эта идеология являлась чудовищной, только осознание ко всем пришло слишком поздно. Их предшественники, воины до них, несчитанное количество съеденных заживо людей…

Армин усмехается — такой ответ однозначно был в характере Энни. Они действительно будут постоянно недовольны им, ведь даже не пытаются понять, что это такое. Им нужен был человек, которого можно обвинить во всем, что идёт не так, как хотелось бы. Теории, теории, теории. Было озвучено слишком много теорий, согласно которым Ирвин справился бы с его задачей лучше. Армин не спорил, ни в коем случае — он разделял эту точку зрения, однако, все же, оставался единственным человеком, который в конечном итоге разбирался с проблемами этой Силы. Критики лишь говорили ему о своем разочаровании в лицо и исчезали до поры до времени. Он. Воспоминания. Сила.

В итоге солдаты говорят об этом намного дольше, чем планировалось изначально, потому что похожи больше, чем кажется — Энни также не справилась со своей миссией должным образом и перешла на сторону врагов — тех демонов, которых должна была давить, как букашек.

Когда Энни открывает глаза спустя несколько часов, она не успевает даже испугаться, как видит уже проснувшуюся и бодрую Микасу с непроницаемым выражением на лице. Они переглядываются — слишком серьёзная Аккерман и все ещё сонная, но уже недовольная Леонхарт. Спустя мгновение Энни игнорирует чужой забавляющийся взгляд и выпутывается из зелёного плаща, чтобы подняться на ноги. Однако вовремя осознает, по какой причине впервые за долгое время не только не видела никаких кошмаров, но и не замерзла — рука по-прежнему спящего Армина оказывается поперёк ее талии. Энни понимает только несколько вещей: она не помнит, как они отключились, вероятно, все это время спала на его плече и не может сказать, что ей это не нравится. А ещё определенно не готова к очередному разговору с утра пораньше.

Когда отец сказал ей, что сожалеет и хочет, чтобы она начала думать о себе, Энни не ожидала, что делать это совсем не будет. Ладно, это было ложью. Просто к некоторым разговорам нужно немного готовиться. Возможно, следующий затянется, если Армин не решит, что их разговор был игрой его сознания?

— Ты сказала, что просто кинешь в него плащом и застегнешь молнию, — шепотом забавляется Микаса, — не думала, что раньше делала это неправильно.

Энни отвечает ей не сразу, некоторое время наблюдая за Армином — кажется, она впервые видит его настолько близко и в такой спокойной обстановке, которая не требует от них никаких решительных действий. По крайней мере, пока он спит. Сейчас, находясь рядом с ним, Энни чувствует неожиданное (вранье) желание прикоснуться к нему — видя умиротворенное лицо на таком маленьком расстоянии, убедиться, действительно ли его кожа такая, какой всегда казалась, или запустить пальцы в его и без того находящиеся в беспорядке волосы… Казалось, тогда в свое оправдание (которое, наверное, и не нужно после того разговора?) она могла бы сказать, что они в расчёте, ведь рука Армина до сих пор покоилась на её талии.

Но Леонхарт одергивает себя сразу же, напоминая, что не должна беспокоить его, догадываясь, что каждый сон был чутким. Словно в подтверждение этих мыслей он начинает хмуриться, а Энни с осторожностью наблюдает за ним, прежде чем через несколько долгих мгновений понимает причину этого. Она аккуратно выпутывает руку из плаща и подносит её к чужому лицу, словно рефлекторно замирая на расстоянии в сантиметры. Первые солнечные лучи заставляют маленькое кольцо на пальце Энни переливаться, словно тени перебегают по запутанным волосам Армина и отдаляются где-то в стороне человека, спрятавшегося в спальном мешке с головой. Скорее всего, это Криста, против собственной воли думает девушка, сразу осознавая, что ошибается. Её действия приносят желаемый результат — выражение лица разведчика со временем теряет все недовольные, даже, возможно, суровые нотки. Это даже забавно.

— Заткнись и помоги мне, пока он не проснулся. Я скажу тебе, если поблизости будет Эрен, — шепчет Энни, убедившись, что больше его сон не будет потревожен прямыми солнечными лучами.

Несмотря на то, что Микаса слишком хорошо умеет скрывать свои эмоции от большинства людей, Энни без проблем читает её. Насколько ей было известно, незадолго до того, как мозг Эрена заработал правильно, он наговорил своей сводной сестренке много гадостей, да ещё таких, что не мог выпросить прощение до сих пор — конечно же, каждый понимал, что она не может игнорировать его постоянно, но наблюдать за этим было интересно. И содействовать тоже.

Микаса, ранее наблюдающая за тем, как Энни перекинула через плечо Армина, который смутил её тем, что подошёл слишком близко, лишь согласно и практически незаметно склоняет голову. Помогая Энни вылезти из-под руки спящего Армина, Микаса понимает, что точно не предполагала, что их негласная договоренность по очереди накрывать его плащом когда-нибудь выльется в нечто подобное. (В этом разрушенном мире чувства представляли слишком высокую ценность, и не было важно, какими они являлись. Друзья детства или бывшие враги…). Они обе окидывают Жана убийственным взглядом, когда замечают, что он неизвестно сколько времени наблюдает за ними, облокотившись щекой на свой кулак.

Он подмигивает им быстрее, чем до него долетает собственная рубашка, руками Микасы смятая в ком.

**Author's Note:**

> человек, которого армин поймал за пальцы — микаса. её ладонь больше, чем у энни. то есть они просто обе заботятся о нем, потому что замечают, что ему тяжело.  
> (эй, гляньте, это же здоровые отношения между микасой и энни, ого).


End file.
